Heart of the Beast
by Aquaformer
Summary: Two bots once enemies become sparkmates and try to hide it from thier teammates.
1. when they met

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This has some slash in it between a rat and a raptor from Beast Wars. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy.

Dinobot left the Decepticon space cruiser, having just been thoroughly exploited by Megatron. Dinobot was angry and sore. He realized that he no longer needed to take the constant abuse from Megatron or his fellow Decepticons. Dinobot thought that if he defected to the Maximals that he would have a chance to earn back his honor as well as destroy the son of a glitch who defiled him. Dinobot transformed into his raptor beast mode, and sped off, making sure none of the defects on the Decepticon team were following him. Dinobot was on his way to find the Maximal ship, hoping that their leader, Optimus Primal, would take Dinobot in as a member of the Maximals. The raptor had even changed his code so that now his programming was that of a Maximal. The only thing left to do was to see if the Maximals would accept this former Predicon.

Meanwhile, on the Maximal ship, the Maximals were just picking out their beast forms to explore this strange, unknown planet that was covered in unstable energon. While Cheetor, Rhinox, and Rattrap all had their beast forms, they were waiting on Optimus, who took a little longer to pick up his gorilla beast mode. After all were fitted into their beast form, the four explorers left the damaged vessel. Upon exploration though, the Maximals ran into the Predicons. After a brief skirmish, the two sides return to their respective areas. However, the Maximals were in for a surprise as they returned to their ship.

Optimus was the only one who noted that the Predicons had one less member. He said nothing as he kept a vigilant optic peeled in case this unaccounted-for Predicon sprang a trap on the Maximal team. It was on the narrow bridge that this team ran into the defector from the Predicons. Dinobot wanted to be the leader, but Optimus was not about to let that happen. Dinobot and the Maximals were all unaware that the Predicons had followed them, until the Predicons attacked during the skirmish between Optimus and Dinobot. Optimus ended up not only saving Dinobot, but he also saved Rattrap, the ungrateful whiny Maximal.

Finally, the Maximals, now including Dinobot, headed back to their ship. Rattrap was very vocal about his distrust of the ex-Predicon. Cheetor and Rhinox said nothing, and Optimus finally got the rat to shut his trap. Dinobot was not exactly happy about the arrangements as his quarters was right next to Rattrap, but it was better than being at the Predicon base, where Dinobot remained tied up in Megatron's room more often than not. And so for the first night, Dinobot slept in his own room.

However, in the middle of the night, Dinobot woke to a strange noise. Dinobot looked around to see Rattrap, in his room. However, Dinobot could tell the Rattrap was not all online. Rattrap was "recharge walking." Dinobot carefully watched as the little vermin crawled up to where Dinobot lay. Dinobot was too surprised to say anything as he watched Rattrap come up to him. Dinobot knew well enough not to wake a bot who was in recharge walking mode, but Dinobot was unsure what Rattrap's intentions were. Suddenly, the "sleep walking" rat was sitting right on Dinobot's chest. Dinobot kept still, not knowing what to expect, when all of the sudden the rat used it rough tongue to lick carefully at Dinobot's open areas in the armor. Dinobot was surprised when he felt warmth from the tongue touching his exposed wires. Dinobot, knowing not to disturb the offline rat, allowed Rattrap to continue his ministrations. Dinobot did not shout out even though he was in ecstasy, but he began to pet the rat that sat on his chest and was rewarded with little squeaks.

Dinobot, for the first time ever, was pleasure shot. He had never had an experience like this and Rattrap had not even gone near his interfacing port or cable. Dinobot and Rattrap both overloaded, the latter not even realizing what was going on. It was then that the rat, still sleep walking, crawled out of the room, leaving Dinobot to wonder just what was going on here, but he decided to say nothing about it, as no one would believe him. And so Dinobot fell into a pleasant recharge, thinking about that little rat, who lovingly brought him such pleasure.

Rattrap awoke in the morning, unaware of his nighttime escapade. All the rat knew was that he had a pleasant dream where both he and his lover both overloaded. Rattrap quickly went to clean up as he realized that he had somehow overloaded in his sleep. And so heading to the wash racks, Rattrap was getting ready to start his day.

Meanwhile, in Dinobot's quarters, Dinobot was starting to rouse from recharge. He still was not sure that what happened was a dream or reality. However, he shook the so-called memory out of his head as he knew, or at least thought he knew, that Rattrap hated him and would never do that. It was sad, really, to Dinobot, as he felt in that memory he had found his sparkmate. Dinobot quickly got up and left his quarters and the ship to get fresh air. How could this happen, he wondered.

Later on, after it happened nightly, Dinobot came to expect the little rat coming into his quarters very early in the morning. Dinobot was careful not to wake up the little rat, but did provide extreme pleasure to the one Maximal who constantly criticized Dinobot. It was during one of these nightly encounters that Dinobot was brave enough to ask the little sleep walking rodent a desperate question. And so Dinobot asked the sleep walking rat carefully.

"Rattrap, why do you come into my room every night for pleasure, yet you criticize me all day?" Dinobot was beyond curious.

"well, chopperface" replied the sleep walking rat without thinking, "because I love you. I loved you since I met you, but I did not know if you loved me in return."

Dinobot was shocked, but did not let it show. Dinobot now realized that the reason that Rattrap was so critical of him was that the rat loved the raptor so much, but could not let it show. Dinobot, also now realized that he loved the little rodent as well. They both understood that for now, it was best to keep this a secret, their secret.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is slightly slash-y, Dinobot rattrap. M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. no flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

It had been a few months since Dinobot had joined the Maximals. There had been some battles with the Predicons, but that was not the biggest battle that Dinobot faced. Rattrap was still sleepwalking into Dinobot's quarters, where the two lovers shared their intimacy, but Dinobot hated the fact that he had to hide his love, even from his lover, when Rattrap was awake. Dinobot had noticed that Rattap had put on even more weight. The other Maximals were starting to notice, as was Rattrap. One thing that Rattrap did not realize was that during one of those nightly excursions, he and his "unknown" lover had bonded. Rattrap could not explain how or why he was pregnant nor could he say who the father was.

Rhinox was the first to notice that rattrap was gaining weight as the little rodent had gotten stuck in a passage way that the rodent had never gotten stuck in before. Rhinox, knowing something was wrong, asked Rattrap to sit down for a thorough exam. Rhinox was shocked when he scanned Rattrap and found the rat to not be with just one sparkling, but three little sparklings. Rhinox, unsure as to what was going on, began asking rattrap what had happened. Rattrap had no clue. All the two knew was that the rat was pregnant and no one knew who the father was.

Rhinox, knowing it was vital to let Primal know, soon made everyone aware of the circumstances. Dinobot was on patrol at the time, so no one was able to ask him, but the rest of the Maximals decided to put a camera to see what happens to the rat. Dinobot eventually came back, and it was Cheetor's turn to go on patrol. Dinobot, tired heads to his room, unaware that there is a new camera placed.

After Dinobot went in his room, he laid down to recharge, when he heard a squeak again. Soon, his midnight lover came into the room, from a different angle than expected. Rattrap's instincts had taken over, and the little rat came in that way to avoid the camera. Rattrap, sleep walking, informed his lover that the other Maximals knew that he was pregnant.

Dinobot, even though knowing they were already bonded, wanted to make sure that Rattrap actually woke up this time, so Dinobot suggested that the two sparkbonded and ensured that they were sparkmates. It was as they came down from interfacing, Rattrap was suddenly aware that he was not in his room. He realized that he was in an unfamiliar yet familiar place. He did not feel sacred but something was off. It then that Rattrap felt the scaly skin of a hand rubbing down his back. Rattrap looked up and realized that he had just interfaced with Dinobot.

Oh slaggin', fraggin' shit thought Rattrap. I am pregnant with chopper's faces brats, what I am supposed to do now? Rattrap, unsure of how to process the news, remained lying on Dinobot's chest, not realizing that the two now shared a bond. Oh boy, Rattrap had gotten himself into a big mess now.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is slightly slash-y though implied, Dinobot and Rattrap. M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Now that Rattrap had finally learned the truth, he was terrified. He suddenly realized that not only was he expecting triplet sparklings, but that he had sparkbonded with Dinobot. He was overwhelmed. And he also felt bad for all the times he criticized Dinobot, not because Dinobot did not deserve it, but because Rattrap realized that some of it was due to mood swings he had been suffering for a while.

The rest of the Maximals were out, leaving Dinobot and Rattrap at the base. Dinobot, still keeping clear of the rodent after the rodent had learned the truth, was scared of what the rodent might do to him. Dinobot wanted to console and hug the little rat, but knew he needed to bide his time. Rattrap, after learning the truth, had bolted himself in his room, so worried that he was unable o fall into recharge. Rattrap, tired, knew it was time to talk to Dinobot.

The rodent approached the raptor, who was on monitor duty. Rattrap sensed that Dinobot missed the rat and the rat also felt the hurt from Dinobot. Rattrap soon realized that, though he did not show it, the raptor truly loved his little rat. It had not been an act or a ruse. Dinobot really loves me, thought the rat, unsure what he next move would be. Then Rattrap got another different feeling from Dinobot, a feeling that Dinobot was worried, but worried about what the rat was unable to tell. The rat slowly approached, hoping that Dinobot would not run away.

Dinobot was shocked when he suddenly noticed that Rattrap was standing right next to him, not in his beast mode, but in his bipedal form, the pregnant belly even more obvious now. Dinobot took one look at the distended abdomen, feeling guilt and worry. Rattrap soon realized that the raptor was not only worried about the rat, but also the unborn sparklings. Dinobot even rubbed the rat's abdomen to feel for the unborn sparklings' movements, and eliciting a moan from the rat.

Rattrap was touched, as he never realized that this former Predicon was more like a Maximal than he realized. Rattrap, unable to say much, placed his hand on Dinobot's thigh (the raptor was in his bipedal form as well), eliciting a shocked look from the raptor. Dinobot looked down at the tiny hand on his thigh and then into Rattrap's optics. The rat's optics spoke of unconditional love, though both knew neither would admit the love for each other in front of their teammates.

Since the rest of the Maximals were busy exploring the foreign planet and would not be back for a while, Rattrap changed into his beast mode and then curled up in the raptor's lap for a sound recharge, something the rodent had not had in a long time. Dinobot, still on monitor duty (to watch for Predicons and the return of the other Maximals) allowed the rat to sleep on his lap, and comforted the rodent with soft strokes down the rodents back with Dinobot's rough but loving hands. Rattrap, finally able to recharge, realized that Dinobot was a loving, caring sparkmate, despite his outward appearance. Dinobot realized that Rattrap was not avoiding him because he was formerly a Predicon, but because the rat had to come to terms with what had happened.

Once Rattrap and Dinobot came to terms with what had happened, they both grew closer, though they still hid their relationship from the other Maximals, as it was not the right time to tell the others that the rat and the raptor were now sparkmates for life. That time would eventually come, but Dinobot and Rattrap knew that they could handle it. For now, though, they just enjoyed the warmth and being together, knowing that with the two of them together, on the Maximal side, their little unborn sparklings would be as safe as they could be.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. More Dinobot and Rattrap (as they finally agreed to work with me again). This has implied slash and M preg. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. enjoy!

A couple months after the discovery and they made up

Rattrap was now 5 months along with little sparklings, and quite big as well as extremely moody. Only Dinobot and Rattrap knew who the father was, but the rest of the Maximals were in the dark. Rattrap was not one to just let anyone near him, but though the rest of the Maximals were curious, they did not force the rodent's hand. Now it was even more important to stop the Predicons as precious little sparklings were on their way.

Cheetor, being the youngest and the most curious was determined to find out who the father was. Rhinox and Optimus Primal were more concerned about rattrap than finding out the father's identity because sparklings could mean trouble, especially with the Predicons nearby on an unfamiliar planet. Rhinox always made sure to check the rodent once to twice a week to make sure the little sparklings were unharmed. Rattrap never brought Dino-butt with him, as that would give away their precious secret.

Cheetor, not realizing how sneaky a raptor and a rat could be was thwarted in every one of his attempts to find out who impregnated the rodent. Rattrap, his rodent senses, had alerted the rodent to the problem and so it was Rattrap himself who had thwarted all of Cheetor's attempts until the big cat finally gave up trying. Rattrap and Dinobot were relieved, but they knew as the time drew closer, they would not be able to hide their bond or their relationship much longer.

On the few and far between occasions when there was no fighting and the rest of the Maximals were gone, Rattrap and Dinobot interfaced as well as discussed sparkling names. Rattrap, having read his own internal signs, knew that all three were going to be mechs. Dinobot was surprised that Rattrap knew, but then again, it was not too surprising.

'I have an idea, how about Ratbait for one of them' Dinobot shot to his mate, earning him a small punch in the arm.

'Why on earth would you name one Ratbait?' rattrap asked, slightly annoyed.

'in honor of you, vermin, dear' said Dinobot with such sweetness that Rattrap was taken aback. Then he realized that it could work.

'Okay, one done, how 'bout the other two?' asked the rodent. Dinobot thought and thought before Rattrap broke the silence. 'how bout Chopper?' asked the rodent. Dinobot shot the rat a dirty look before he realized that Rattrap was only giving his name to one of the little unborn sparklings, to which Dinobot grinned. Then it was time to name the last one.

'How bout Dinotrap, after both mom and dad' asked Rattrap. Dinobot shot him a concerned look. 'well they are going to find out when I give birth anyway, so why not?" Dinobot thought about and realized that the rat was right, and so he agreed. Now that the three had names, Ratbait, Chopper, and Dinotrap, they could relax. Each headed to their own rooms as the Maximals were returning to the ship. Soon, the truth would be revealed, but they both could bide their time. All they had to do was wait for the little sparklings to be born, but unknown to them, something would cause them to reveal their secret a lot sooner…though would they live to explain what was going on?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a plot bunny that formed in my mind while thinking of Dinobot and Rattrap, who argue like a married couple. This has slash. No like – no read. You are warned. No flames or harsh comments. This is strictly a fan fic. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

A raptor quickly ran through the forest, looking for something, yet having trouble finding it. He tried to use his senses to find his quarry, but his quarry kept out of his reach. The raptor kept going, knowing that while his quarry was sneaky, he could be just as sneaky, if not sneakier. And so, slowing down, the raptor quietly walked through the underbrush, careful not to make noise, so as not to alert his quarry that he was coming.

Meanwhile, not too far from where the raptor stood, a creature peered out from under a dying bush, its beady red optics watching, ever vigilant. It kept silent, so as not to alert the raptor chasing it that it was near. However, this small creature was getting tired and bored as the two had now played this game for the equivalent of three earth hours. Without thinking things through, the little vermin curled up in the dying underbrush and fell asleep, not realizing how close the raptor was getting to his hiding spot.

The raptor, not about to be defeated by a rat, quietly stepped through the foliage. As he got closer to where the rat was hiding, he began to pick up the rat's scent. It smelled not only of the disgusting little vermin, but of something else, something that made the raptor's olfactory sensors "breathe" in deeply. The raptor could sense the arousal of the small mammal, and knew he was getting close.

When the raptor reached the dying bush, he found the rat in recharge. The raptor gently lifted the sleeping rodent off the ground. The raptor could sense that this rat was aroused, and its arousal aroused the raptor. The raptor began stroking the rodent, hoping to increase both their arousals, as well as to wake the sleeping varmint up. The raptor even used his long sensitive tongue to stroke the rodent's sensitive ears and tail.

The rat woke up, not in fear, but in a blissful, lusty haze, being turned on by the stroking and licking from the raptor. The rat, in submission, transformed and lay down on his back, awaiting the raptor's advances with a sultry look. The raptor, taking his cue, transformed, ready to tackle the submissive rodent turned robot. The raptor bot quickly remove the rat's and his own armor guarding their interfacing cables and ports. Both bots were fully turned on, cables hard, and ports leaking fluid. Since the rat bot was on the bottom, it was the raptor's cable that entered the smaller mech's port. This entrance increased both bot's arousals, and the rat on the bottom continued to mewl in ecstasy from the pleasure he was receiving. The raptor, knowing the pleasure that he was giving, pumped harder and increased his speed. Before either knew it, their spark chambers opened up, and both were slightly confused as this had never happened before, however, both were so caught up in the moment, that they came together and their sparks bonded, lighting up the dark area of the forest that they were hidden in.

After overloading, the now bonded pair came into the post-interfacing haze, both having transformed back into their beast modes. The rat was curled up inside the raptor, both in a sound recharge. However before falling into recharge the two shot these across their bond

'I love you, you little vermin'

'Love you too, chopperface'

And so, that night, Rattrap and Dinobot bonded and slept out under the stars. They both knew not to tell anyone else of their bond, and so the happy couple slept, knowing that come the dawn, they would have to go back to fighting, but tonight, tonight, love was in the air for the two sparkmates.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Beast Wars, they are owned by Hasbro. This is pairing Dinobot and Rattrap and they get caught by Primal. This has slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Optimus Primal was having trouble sleeping one night, and so he got up, not thinking anything of it. Cheetor was on monitor duty and the other bots were asleep, or so that was what Optimus thought. Suddenly, Optimus was disturbed by a very strange and peculiar sound. Since he was the only one near it, he thought that he would be able to find where the noise had come from. He walked around quietly, so as not to stop where the noise was coming from. The strange noise led him down the halls and into a secluded section of their busted craft. Through a slit in the door, Optimus peaked in and was shocked by what he observed.

Inside, oblivious to the leader being right outside the door, Dinobot and Rattrap were interfacing. Their optics were dimmed in a lustful haze, obviously enjoying each other's company. Optimus Primal's jaw dropped as, while the two were interfacing, they were talking about the unborn sparklings. Optimus, disturbed by the sight, quickly and quietly walked off. That was definitely more than he needed to know, but something drew the leader back to the opening in the door.

And so, curious but not at the same time, Optimus watched and saw Dinobot's and Rattraps sparkbond. Oh slag, thought Optimus, now I have two on my team who are sparkmates and are expecting sparklings, what I am supposed to do? But thinking with clearer judgment, Optimus wisely moseyed off, saying nothing but waiting to confront the pair, as Optimus knew Rattrap was further than 4 months along, which meant, he was to remain aboard the ship at all times unless it was an emergency, according to the Maximal rule book.

Optimus, having seen and heard enough went back to his room quickly. In the morning he would confront the two first separately and then together. It was imperative that Primal determine what was going on before things got even more complicated than the already were. Fortunately for Primal, Dinobot and Rattrap had not noticed his presence nor did they realize that they had indeed been caught in the act. But come morning, there would be a few issues, starting with the secret that the two had hidden from their leader, Optimus Primal.

The next morning, Optimus called Dinobot into the meeting room, and sent the bot on a mission, as Optimus wanted to talk to one at a time. and since Dinobot was known to be up before Rattrap, Optimus was trying to do his best to prevent the two sparkmates from being embarrassed in front of their teammates. Once Primal had sent Dinobot on his way, the leader went to talk to Rattrap. Rattrap was just waking up, as the pregnant bot slept longer than any of the others. And since the only two left on board were Optimus and Rattrap, Optimus figured it would be the best time to force Rattrap's hand.

As Primal entered the room, he noticed that Rattrap was just waking up. The rat jumped when he saw his leader standing in his room. Optimus could tell that Rattrap felt like a rat in a trap, as Optimus was there to get to the bottom of what was going on. Optimus had cornered the rat and the only way he was going to let the rat leave the room was to answer the questions that Optimus had.

"Rattrap, I need to talk to you. I have some questions, and I want you to answer truthfully. First question, are you and Dinobot sparkmates?" asked Primal, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes" answered Rattrap, realizing that his leader was not going leave until something was settled.

Optimus was taken aback, as he remembered all the time those two fought like cats and dogs, but then Optimus needed to ask his other question, "Are the sparklings you are carrying the result of your and Dinobot's interfacing sessions?" Optimus could tell he was getting to Rattrap, but it was important for Primal to know who the creators were or the like unborn sparklings might grow up with only one creator, which often led to problems.

"yes, the unborn sparklings are Dinobot's and mine" answered Rattrap dejectedly, hoping that Primal would not cause problems for the two bots. It was obvious to Primal that Rattrap did not want any of the other Maximals to know about the relationship.

Primal, realizing how awkward Rattrap felt spoke once again, "alright, that is all I needed to know. I want to be sure to keep the two of you safe since you are expecting. Don't worry I won't tell anyone as it is not for me to tell. Just remember it might be easier to explain before the little ones get here." And with that, Primal smiled. Optimus noticed the rat relax. Optimus Primal took that as a good sign, and left the room.

Optimus had gotten the answers to his questions. He was not sure how the rat and the raptor had decided to become sparkmates, but that was not any of his business, and so with the secret safely stored, Optimus returned to the monitor. It would only be a matter of time before the rest of the Maximals would figure out who the father was. The only question in Primal's mind was would Rattrap and Dinobot tell about their relationship before or after the little sparklings were born.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. More Dinobot and Rattrap (as they finally agreed to work with me again). Dinotrap, Ratbait, and Chopper are my little creations. This has implied slash and M preg. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A few months after Optimus found out)

Rattrap was now 9 months long, or full term in his pregnancy. Dinobot and Rattrap had decided not to tell any of the other Maximals until after the arrival of the healthy sparklings, because neither wanted the stress of explaining the relationship while the little ones could be in jeopardy. Rattrap had informed Dinobot that Optimus knew, but both knew that Optimus would not tell the others as it was not his news to tell. Cheetor, Tigetron, Rhinox, Airazor, and Silverbolt were still unaware as to who the father of the sparklings were, and Dinobot and Rattrap were determined to keep it that way until the little ones were born. Little did either of them know how soon that would be.

It was one night when Rattrap was on monitor duty and Dinobot was sleeping along with the rest of the Maximal force that Rattrap felt something start to run down his legs. Thinking it was nothing at first, he headed to the shower, as he thought he had urinated on himself, but after getting cleaned off, he noticed that the oil did not go away and he felt a sharp pain. Not knowing what else to do, Rattrap went to wake up Rhinox, as Rattrap was scared. Rattrap, unknowingly, had woken up Dinobot as Dinobot could sense the fear in his sparkmate. Dinobot tried to send love to his distraught sparkmate, but Dinobot knew something was up as Rattrap was not one to panic this much. Then Dinobot thought about it - i Oh shit, the sparklings are coming /i.

Meanwhile, Rhinox woke up and saw the oil leaking from Rattrap and immediately knew the little sparklings were coming, and they were coming now. And so Rhinox quickly brought the rat to the place in the broken down ship that they had been using as a medical bay. Rhinox was surprised when Dinobot suddenly ran into the med bay area. Rhinox tried to shove Dinobot out, but Rattrap stopped Rhinox, and then Rhinox realized the truth, Dinobot was the sparkmate of Rattrap and the father of the unborn sparklings. Rhinox, after the initial shock, put on his professional manner, and began to assist the couple with the birth of their little sparklings.

The rest of the crew was still asleep in their quarters which were far from the med bay, so no one could hear Rattrap scream out in pain as he gave birth to the precious little sparklings. Rattrap was in his bipedal mode as the armor protecting his interface port and cable moved out of the way. And soon, after the armor moved, the cable shifted as the port grew wider, anticipating the birth of the little sparklings. And while Rattrap was swearing and cussing in Cybertronian due to pain, Dinobot did his best to calm his sparkmate down during the difficult delivery. Rattrap was somewhat soothed by having Dinobot there, but that still did not calm the pain down much. Then, as the pain intensified, the first little sparkling began crowning. Rhinox was prepared for anything, but the first sparkling born was exactly like his mother, a rat, though he was black instead of gray. Dinobot, knowing what the two had discussed named the little one Ratbait. Dinobot was surprised by just how much the little mech reminded the bot of Rattrap.

Then, after another yell, it was time for the second one to come out, though since this one was bigger, the little mech was having trouble coming out, and Rattrap was getting a little tired of pushing. Soon, though, and much to the relief of Rattrap the second sparkling came out, looking like a raptor, the spitting image of his father, with the exception that the coloration was reversed. Dinobot, upon seeing the second little one, named the mech Chopper, as per their agreement prior to having the sparklings. Dinobot smiled as he looked at the two little mechs already born. Two down, he thought, and one to go.

The last little one was in breech and Rattrap was too tired to push the last little sparkling out, and if Rhinox had judged the size right, this last one would be the biggest sparkling of all three. Rattrap, too exhausted from giving birth to the other two and trying to give birth to the last one, took Rhinox up on his offer to do a C-section. All Dinobot could do was sit and wait, holding his sparkmates tiny hand as the pain overwhelmed Rattrap. It would not be too much longer before the last sparkling would reveal itself.

In the makeshift operational suite, Rhinox got the tools he had saved away and removed the armor over Rattrap's abdomen. After the armor was removed, Rhinox was able to locate the larger than expected sparkling. And after removing it from Rattrap and removing the energon cord from around its neck, Rattrap and Dinobot finally got a good look at the little one only to find out it was not a mech, but a femme, as Rattrap's internal sensors had misinterpreted this last triplets identity. But she obviously had some features of both her parents. And while she had the body and teeth of a raptor, she had fur on various parts of her body as well as the tail of a rat. They both looked at each other and thought she was beautiful, and named her Dinotrap.

After replacing the armor, Rattrap got up off the table and joined his sparkmate in looking at the little ones. Since it was in the middle of the night, all the rest of the Maximals were asleep. And Rhinox discharged mom and sparklings, and the sparkmates headed back to Dinobot's quarters, since they were larger. And in a make shift crib, Rattrap placed the little sparklings near the berth where Dinobot and Rattrap curled up together, no longer afraid to hide their secret as it would be revealed come morning when the sparklings were finally revealed to the rest of the base, but for now, both the sparkmates and the sparklings fell into recharge. Yes, tomorrow was going to be a big day, and all needed their beauty rest. And finally, rattrap was able to snuggle with his mate, unconcerned at what may come in the morning, as the sparkmates now had their own beautiful family to protect. The only question was how would the other Maximals take the relationship and the new little sparklings.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Dinotrap, Ratbait, and Chopper are my little creations. Rattrap and Dinobot give up their secret. This has implied slash and M preg. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Optimus Primal had always been an early riser and this morning was no exception, though one thing that did surprise him was that Rhinox was heading back to his quarters. Something happened in the middle of the night, obviously, but what had happened was yet to be seen, since Dinobot and Rattrap as well as their brood were late risers. And so moving on, Optimus was shocked to find Cheetor watching the monitor, as last night it was supposed to be Rattrap, but Optimus figured that Rhinox must have adjusted the schedule for a good reason. And so, with everything taken care of, Optimus headed out to do some exploration, no one other than the parents and Rhinox yet aware of the new team members amongst their midst.

Tigetron, having been outside all night patrolling, came back to the base, in order to get some much needed rest. Airrazor had gone with Tigetron, as the two had sparkbonded under the beautiful moonlight the night had provided, though both were constantly aware of their surroundings. And since they were on patrol, they decided to hold off on interfacing. When they greeted Optimus in the morning, they reported no Predicon activity.

Soon, enough, little squeaks began in Rattrap and Dinobot's quarters. Rattrap woke up first, as it was his job, as "mom" to comfort the little ones first. And so Rattrap picked up Ratbait, Chopper, and Dinobot carefully, and brought them closer to him and his sparkmate, and the little ones settled down once again. Cheetor, thought he had heard something, but when he looked around he saw nothing. Thinking it was part of his imagination, he went back to his monitoring duty. Little did Cheetor realize that soon, very soon, he was going to come face to face with a little surprise.

Unknown to Dinobot or Rattrap, Dinotrap was not ready to go back to recharge. And so Dinotrap, interested in exploring her new surroundings, left the warmth of her siblings and creators, and headed out into the ship. She quietly explored, as she did not want to wake her family. She happily explored the broken down ship, carefully making her way around. She eventually entered the monitoring room, where Cheetor was monitoring for Predicon activity.

Sensing a playful side to the young cat bot, Dinotrap surprised the heck out of Cheetor when she jumped into his lap and started purring and low growling as she rubbed her cute little face into his chest fur. Cheetor was caught off guard as this little one came out of seemingly nowhere. Cheetor did not know that Rattrap had given birth last night, nor did he know that Dinobot was the father, but Cheetor, seeing the precious little sparkling curled up in his lap, had to laugh as he watched the little one fall into recharge. It did not even cross Cheetor's processor to figure out where this little sparkling came from.

Suddenly, Dinobot woke up, and noticed that one of his little sparklings was missing. Ratbait and Chopper were still there, as was Rattrap, but Dinotrap was nowhere to be found. Not wanting to worry his mate, and without remembering that the rest of the crew did not know that he was the father, Dinobot set out to find the little femme, hoping that she had not gotten in over her head. He looked high and low for her before coming to the monitoring center. He froze in the doorway as he saw little Dinotrap sleeping comfortably on Cheetor's lap. Cheetor, for being the young bot that he was, held the little sparkling gently to make sure that she would not fall off his lap. Dinobot, realizing his daughter was in no danger, silently backed out to rejoin his mate, as the longer they could wait to make the announcement, the better for the two sparkmates.

After Dinobot returned to his room unseen, Optimus returned from his explorations and saw something sitting on Cheetor's lap. Curious, Optimus approached Cheetor, looking at the little mechanism that recharged peacefully in Cheetor's lap. It was obvious to Optimus that the little sparkling, of which he did not know the name of yet, loved the playful cat. It was also obvious that Dinobot and Rattrap had not let the rest of the crew know about their relationship yet. Optimus took the little mechanism out of Cheetor's lap and looked at the little femme. Yep, definitely Dinobot's and Rattrap's sparkling, Optimus silently thought to himself. He was not going to reveal the news as it was not his place. And so Optimus gently set the recharging femme back in Cheetor's lap. Oh the surprise that Cheetor and the rest would be in when it was finally revealed whose sparklings were now onboard the ship.

Rattrap and Dinobot, after sleeping for long enough got up. Ratbait and Chopper were still in the room, but Dinotrap was still gone. Rattrap was about to panic when Dinobot assured his mate that little Dinotrap was safe. Rattrap relaxed until he realized that his little ones were hungry. Rattrap went to find sparkling approved energon while Dinobot watched the last two sparklings.

Meanwhile, still lying in Cheetor's lap, little Dinotrap woke up, feeling the need for energon in her empty tanks. Dinotrap, not one to cry, nuzzled Cheetor, who looked down at the little one. Cheetor, though young, recognized that the little one was hungry, and so Cheetor took the little one with him to get her energon, as it was Silverbolt's time to take over monitor duty. Cheetor just missed Rattrap as Cheetor entered the area where energon was stored. Rattrap, having hid, saw that Dinotrap was indeed safe, but hated that she had already left the "nest." Cheetor still had no clue where this "lost" little sparkling came from, but he was determined to help her until her creators could be located.

After Cheetor left with the little femme feeding her, Rattrap scurried back to the room he shared with his mate so that the little ones could be fed. Dinobot was playing with the two little mechs when Rattrap returned with the energon, but the look in Rattrap's optic let Dinobot know that the secret needed to be revealed and revealed soon. And after the two fed the hungry little mechs, the two agreed to end the secrecy and let the others know what was going on.

And so, Rattrap came out in his bipedal form carrying Chopper while Dinobot came out carrying Ratbait. They figured that Cheetor had gone to the big meeting room with Dinotrap, and so that was where the little family headed, hoping that they would get a warm reception from their teammates.

Meanwhile, in the big meeting room, Cheetor, excited about the new little femme, was feeding her, hoping to figure out who her parents were, though if he had taken a closer look at her, he would have realized who they were without a doubt, but Cheetor was too excited to notice. Optimus had gone to the room, as had Rhinox, Tigetron, and Airrazor as Cheetor had called a meeting to figure out whose little sparkling this pretty little femme was. Then everything went quiet as Dinobot and Rattrap entered the room, carrying two other little sparklings in their arms.

Rattrap and Dinobot continued into the room, even though the silence disturbed them as they realized all optics were on the two sparkmates. They felt better as Primal smiled at them, as they realized they could no longer keep their secret. And so Dinobot and Rattrap made their way to the front of the room, and let the proverbial "cat out of the bag" that they were sparkmates and they had three little sparklings. Ratbait and Chopper were introduced by the pair before little Dinotrap woke up in Cheetor's lap and headed toward her parents. And then, Dinobot introduced their last little triplet, Dinotrap. Cheetor was so shocked that he passed out right on the spot, causing little Dinotrap to giggle as she thought the whole thing was funny. Tigetron and Airrazor nodded, understanding how hard it was for the two sparkmates to admit their secret, as Tigetron and Airrazor had just told their story of being sparkmates before Rattrap and Dinobot came in. All the Maximals welcomed the sparkmates and their sparklings into the fold, though it took a little while for Cheetor to come back online.

And so all the Maximals met the little ones, though why little Dinotrap loved Cheetor was beyond anyone's processing capability, but after seeing how well Cheetor helped take care of the little one, Dinobot and Rattrap were no longer worried about their little femme spending time with Cheetor. Optimus Primal, realizing the precious life these little ones represented, made sure that the little ones were well protected, though with Dinobot being the father, it was not hard to make sure the little ones were very well protected and cared for. And soon, all the Maximals were helping to raise the little ones, as the Predicons still were a threat, and soon that threat would present itself in a way that would cause the Maximals to make a choice – to kill or allow to be killed.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Dinotrap, Ratbait, and Chopper are my little creations. Cheetor and Dinotrap fall into the wrong hands. This has implied slash, but nothing too blatant. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day on the strange planet. Rattrap and Dinobot had left Ratbait and Chopper with Rhinox while they left little Dinotrap with her favorite bot, Cheetor. Cheetor was outside watching Dinotrap and watching for any Predicons. Dinotrap, enjoying the outdoors, quickly went exploring all around. In fact, Cheetor needed his cheetah speed to keep up with the quick little sparkling who would not sit still for a second.

And though she was curious, she always looked around to make sure Cheetor was near her, as she was not going to go anywhere without her friend. Cheetor, not realizing how far away from the base they were getting, kept following the curious little female. Rattrap and Dinobot knew they could trust Cheetor to watch her, as he was the only one other than her parents that she behaved for. Cheetor had to laugh at all the times he watched Dinobot or Rattrap apologize for the little femme lubricating or puking on someone out of displeasure.

Soon, the two young ones were exploring in the forest. Cheetor kept his sensors up, should there be Predicons nearby, and he drew closer to Dinotrap, as he knew that the Predicons could be lurking anywhere, and unfortunately for him and little Dinotrap, there were two nearby, Waspinator and Terrorsaur. The two oafs of the Predicons hid in the bush, watching and waiting. And while they were not expecting to see the 2 young ones, all they knew is that they were supposed to catch a Maximal for bait. But hidden in another bush nearby was yet another Predicon, Blackarachnia. She knew the other two would bungle the job, and so she watched, so if those two buffoons failed, she would be able to grab the Maximals. She at first did not notice the little sparkling.

Waspinator and Terrorsaur soon made their presence known, and tried to capture Dinotrap, but Dinotrap hid behind Cheetor, who transformed into his bipedal mode. And with some but minimal effort, Cheetor chased the two Predicon oafs off. And feeling better about no more Predicons being around, Cheetor changed back into his beast mode. Dinotrap, scared, clung tightly to Cheetor's fur. But before the two could start heading back to the maximal base, an energon web surrounded the two. Little Dinotrap, obviously scared, clung tightly to Cheetor's underbelly, still hiding her presence. Cheetor tried to fight off the webbing, but it was too powerful, and soon the bot was captured. Blackarachnia stepped out from where she was hiding, satisfied with her catch, still unaware of the sparkling.

Meanwhile, back on the Maximal ship, Rattrap and Dinobot had returned from their exploration. Rhinox quickly turned Ratbait and Chopper back over to their parents, as the two were a handful, even for their parents. When Rattrap and Dinobot asked about Cheetor and Dinotrap, Rhinox said that he had not seen them in several hours. This was not good, as Rattrap, Rhinox, and Dinobot knew that Cheetor was more responsible than to wander off with the little femme. And the distress call they received confirmed the fact. All Cheetor could say was that they were captured and unable to break free.

When Optimus Primal finally arrived back to the base, they showed him the message. Optimus then realized and told everyone that the Predicons must be using Cheetor for bait, because otherwise they would never let him communicate with the Maximals. The fact that the two were captured alone sent Dinobot and Rattrap into a tizzy, let alone that their poor little femme sparkling was being used as bait against them was just too much to handle, and Rattrap passed out. Chopper and Ratbait, scared by what had just happened to their mother, looked up at Dinobot with questioning optics, and a question that Dinobot did not have the answer to just yet.

Meanwhile, at the Predicon base, Cheetor woke from his energon induced stupor, little Dinotrap still clinging tightly to him. Cheetor did his best to protect her as he sensed Megatron was coming. Cheetor knew well enough that Megatron would think nothing of torturing the poor little sparkling until she offlined temporarily or permanently. Megatron soon came into the room, still unaware, as most of the Predicons were, of the little sparkling that Cheetor was protecting. And Cheetor realized that while he hated to be captured, he would rather be captured with the little sparkling than have her captured on her own as she was still too young to know the difference or even try to defend herself and she would be easily over powered by even the smallest Predicon. At least with him there, Cheetor thought, Dinotrap has a better chance of coming out alive and unharmed.

Megatron marched around the cage holding Cheetor, not understanding how Blackarachnia could capture the fast Maximal but pleased nonetheless. The sinister smirk on his face told Cheetor all he needed to know and more. He was bait. Correction, he thought to himself, they were bait. And Megatron, happy with what was going on and that his plan was going according to plan, left the room, and left Blackarachnia to watch the prisoner. Cheetor glared at her with anger in his optics. She did not understand, until little Dinotrap suddenly appeared and was scared. The little sparkling walked up to Cheetor's beast form as he sat in his beast mode, and Cheetor began cleaning the little one, on instinct, trying to calm her down, but his optics were always on the spider.

Blackarachnia was concerned, as she was starting to get sick of the Predicons. Yes, she could be as devious as any other Predicon, but even she was not heartless. She could feel Cheetor's angry optics burn right through her, but she turned away. She had not realized that she had captured a sparkling, and she knew deep in her heart that if Megatron found out about the sparkling, he would kill the little one. And though she was still a Predicon, Blackarachnia offered something to Cheetor, who did not fully trust her, but took the object nonetheless, as he learned it would be good to hide the sparkling. Cheetor gruffly thanked her, while little Dinotrap looked up at the spider femme, and though scared, smiled at her. Now Blackarachnia was really caught between a rock and a hard place as she realized just how precious the little sparkling was. Cheetor and BA soon had an understanding, and when little Dinotrap fell into recharge; Cheetor used the cloaking device on the little one. He could still see her with his cat vision, but she was invisible to anyone else.

Meanwhile, the Maximals began to formulate a plan, now that Rattrap was back online thanks to Rhinox and Dinobot. No one ever poked fun at the couple, except for Cheetor in jest, as no one wanted Dinobot angry at them. Dinobot was angry that his little sparkling was taken and blamed Cheetor, but Optimus Primal told the raptor not to jump to conclusions, as Cheetor, though young, was a very capable warrior and would defend the little one with his life, as Optimus had seen it so many times, even when other Maximals approached Cheetor and Dinotrap. Cheetor was very protective of Dinotrap. And with Dinobot calmed down, they Maximals made their plan and then headed out.

Meanwhile, back at the Predicon base, Cheetor was sleeping in the cage, his little charge invisible to all the Predicons. Cheetor had learned the routine and knew when it was safe to let down the shield so that he and the sparkling could play or snuggle or get fed, as Cheetor used one of his own energon lines to help feed the little one. The Predicons only gave Cheetor enough to keep him online until the Maximals come and fall into the trap, and Cheetor was doing his best to keep the little femme online, even if it meant sacrificing himself. Little did he know that his teammates were on their way. But the question was, would they make it before Cheetor offlined and/or the little sparkling femme was discovered by the Predicons? And how would the Maximals be able to rescue their teammate and the little sparkling?


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Dinotrap, Ratbait, and Chopper are my little creations. Cheetor and Dinotrap fall into the wrong hands, but can they be rescued in time? This has implied slash, but nothing too blatant. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Cheetor sat in the prison cell, weak but online. Dinotrap was worried about her feline friend, but every time that she approached, Cheetor licked her clean, and while she liked to be clean, she could tell something more was bothering her friend, but not being old enough to understand, all little Dinotrap could do was give Cheetor a hug. Cheetor loved the little one as she kept him going, even though he knew his energon tanks were not running on full. If he could save her, then he would be happy.

Meanwhile, the Maximals had made their plans and were heading toward the Predicon base. Rhinox and Tigetron came in from one direction. They were hoping that they could be enough of a distraction to attract the Predicons away from Dinobot and Optimus Primal, who were over on another side, Dinobot impatiently awaiting the signal that it was clear to enter the ship. Optimus kept Dinobot in check as they realized that any miscalculation and not only would Cheetor and they die, little Dinotrap would die as well. And so, Dinobot quieted down, but still waited impatiently. Rattrap and Airrazor had stayed back at the Maximal base to protect the other little sparklings in case this coup failed.

Cheetor laid on his side, Dinotrap curled in a little ball in between his outstretched legs. The little femme was worried for the big cat as she nuzzled and nestled deeper into his soft outer fur. Cheetor gazed down, too weak to get all the way up, but not too weary to show a little affection to the little sparkling he was doing his best to keep alive. Dinotrap found her way up to where his spark was held and curled up once again, as the warmth and gentleness of his spark soothed her, especially since they had gotten caught by the Predicons, though Cheetor was fortunate so far that no one except BA had found out about the little sparkling. Cheetor was weak but not too weak to notice that whenever Blackarachnia got a chance, she brought the little cat a little extra energon, and these few and far between treats kept the big cat and the little sparkling online.

Meanwhile, outside the base, Rhinox and Tigetron, as well as Silverbolt made enough noise and commotion to draw out many of the Predicons left in the base. Soon, the three were fighting Waspinator, Tarantulas, and Terrorsaur. Dinobot and Optimus, noticing the fight, had finally gotten their signal that they had been waiting for. Little did either notice that Megatron had failed to exit, which was supposed to be part of the plan, but fortunately, Dinobot and Optimus went into the ship together.

Inside, Megatron was shocked as the Maximals surprised him in the way that they attacked. Too lazy to do his own work, Megatron sent his loyal minions out to destroy the Maximals. Megatron remained behind, as did Blackarachnia, for she was guarding the prisoners. Optimus and Dinobot snuck aboard the ship, undetected, until they came to a great big room. In the large room sat Megatron, watching his minions fight the Maximals. Optimus and Dinobot, foreseeing this possibility, split up. Optimus headed to the brig while Dinobot remained behind, determined to destroy the son of a glitch Megatron if it was the last thing he ever did. Dinobot braced himself for a fight, while Optimus continued to sneak further down the ship to find the brig. Once he did, he was shocked by what he saw.

Meanwhile, outside, the three Autobots were fighting and duking it out with the Predicons that were sent to destroy them. Waspinator was out for the count as Rhinox had blown the idiot right out of the sky on his first approach. Tarantulas and Terrorsaur were not doing much better, but at least they were still fighting. Megatron had his optics glued to the screen, and this was just too good an opportunity for Dinobot to pass up, and silently sneaking out from his hiding place, Dinobot stabbed the Predicon leader right through the back of the chair that Megatron sat in like it was a throne, just missing the Predicon leader's spark and spark chamber. But as Dinobot slowly dragged out the sword, he could see the blue and purple energon covering his weapon and oozing and gushing from the hole he had just created.

Megatron yelled out in fury and agony. The Predicon leader was pissed, who could dare enter the ship and get the best of him? No one. When Megatron turned around, he was standing face to face with Dinobot, Dinobot's sword dripping with fresh energon. Megatron put two and two together, and prepared himself for battle. The two mechs clashed, each hating the other one and each trying to offline the other mech.

Meanwhile, with all the Predicons busy, Optimus had made his way down to the brig. Upon finding it, Optimus was surprised as he watched as Blackarachnia secretly fed Cheetor extra energon. Optimus realized that this spider femme knew of the sparkling. But upon looking at the energon, it was not made for sparklings, but for regular grown transformers. And after BA moved, Optimus could finally see why. Cheetor, usually so full of energy, was languidly lying on the ground, barely able to lift his head off the ground. Optimus continued to watch, and then saw little Dinotrap. Dinotrap was perfectly healthy. Ti was then that Optimus realized what was going on. Cheetor was feeding the little one with his own energon.

Optimus slowly opened the large door, careful to not make too much noise. BA alerted to a new presence, quickly transformed into her beast mode, ready to defend the little sparkling, when she realized the intruder was not a "teammate" of hers, but the leader of the Maximals, Optimus Primal. Not understanding how the bot got in, Blackarachnia stayed in her beast form, trying to protect the young sparkling. Optimus stopped approaching, realizing that he would never reach Cheetor and the little sparkling in time if he did not play the femme's game right, and so Optimus waited, waiting for the spider to make her move.

Meanwhile, back in the large room, Dinobot and Megatron were squaring off. Megatron had several large gashes to his head and chest plate where Dinobot's sword had hit him. Each wound was leaking precious energon onto the fiery floor below, but that was not what Megatron was focused on. His sole focus was on the destruction of Dinobot. Dinobot was sporting a few wounds to his body as Megatron had blasted the bot from point blank range, leaving Dinobot to stagger back a little before the feisty raptor was able to attack the T-rex again. Bite marks were on both bots as the bots had fought in both beast and bipedal forms, each one trying to rip the other to shreds.

Dinobot was the next to seize the opportunity and narrowly missed driving his sword right through Megatron's evil spark, but did manage to cut off the bigger bot's left arm. Megatron yelled as the circuits were cut, pain, anger and hatred fueling his rage. Dinobot, too quick for the slow poke, still had all his limbs intact, but for how long, was anyone's guess. The two continued to fight, drawing more energon, the very life source of the transformers, ebbing slowly from Dinobot's frame but quickly rushing from Megatron's severely damaged body. But neither were willing to back down, and so the fighting continued.

Meanwhile, in the brig, Optimus and Blackarachnia were sizing each other up, each hoping that they would not have to fight in front of the sparkling, but knowing that they may have no choice. Suddenly, Cheetor, using what little energy he had stopped the two from fighting by reminding them of the sparkling and then he passed on, going into stasis lock. Little Dinobot, not understanding, tried to wake her friend, and when she failed she looked up at the two of them, little blue energon drops falling from her little optics. The sight was too much for BA and Optimus Primal, and BA released the sparkling and Cheetor. BA, sick of being a Predicon, followed Optimus, and as Optimus carried the sparkling, BA carried the inert form of Cheetor.

Soon the two reached the large chamber and realized what had been going on as the energon that was splattered all over the place told the tragic and disturbing tail. Optimus tried to hide little Dinotrap optics from the taint of war, but since she sensed daddy was nearby, she was not going to be denied her sense of sight. Dinotrap saw the energon and began crying. As she instinctively knew that this much energon leaked was a bad thing. Suddenly, Optimus saw Dinobot, just about to put the severely damaged Megatron out of his misery. Megatron looked like scrap, one optic was gone, both his legs were gone, and he was completely missing one arm while only a third of the other remained. His chassis was so damaged that his ugly green evil spark could be seen. But as Dinobot lifted his energon covered sword and blade to put the son of a glitch out of commission, Dinobot heard a soft cry. And before Dinobot could stab his dagger through Megatron's empty spark, Dinobot looked over and saw Optimus Primal holding little Dinotrap, who had great big energon tears dripping down her saddened faceplate.

Dinobot stopped suddenly and realized that if he stabbed Megatron through the spark right now, he would be setting a very bad example for his little daughter who could not understand even why the two mechs had been fighting. And so, since Cheetor and Dinotrap had been rescued safely, Dinobot left. His precious sparkling had been rescued and so had Cheetor. Dinotrap took one look at Cheetor and realized what the big cat had been doing. The cat had been giving his energon to the little one, so that either survived, it would be the sparkling. Dinobot, trying not to get emotional, quickly left, as Cheetor and dinotrip both needed to go to the CR chamber to save their lives. And so Dinobot, Optimus, and BA left, carrying Cheetor and Dinotrap with them and leaving Megatron behind to suffer.

Megatron, however, continued to suffer from the wounds inflicted from the fight. Megatron lay there, drenched in his own energon, and swearing. The pain was too much for him. He used the one part of an arm that he still had and managed to crawl over to the other side of the room, but the strain was too much for his body. As the energon kept ebbing from Megatron's severely damaged body, he began to become unconscious. Soon, if no help arrived, Megatron would go offline permanently, but the Maximals that were outside kept the Predicons busy, and it looked like no one was going to come to save the evil leader nor comfort him in his last dying moments. And with a few ragged angry breaths, Megatron's metallic body forced open his spark chamber and released the putrid, green, hateful spark inside. The evil spark was now on its way to the Pit.

The Maximals, having regrouped, left, baffling Terrorsaur and Tarantulas, as neither had heard from Megatron in a long time, and hence both went inside to see what was going on. Rhinox, Silverbolt, and Tigetron looked as they saw Optimus, Dinobot and BA coming. Silverbolt realized what had happened, his beloved had finally decided to join the Maximals, and had helped Optimus Primal save Dinotrap and Cheetor, but once outside, Dinobot collapsed, as he had been leaking precious energon since the fight with Megatron. Little Dinotrap, scared by what had happened, buried her little face into Optimus Primal's chest plate. She was crying as her dad and her closest friend were now fighting for their lives.

The maximals hurried and made it back to their ship really quickly, placing Cheetor on an energon drip and placing Dinobot in the CR chamber. Rattrap paced, as he worried about his precious sparkmate. Rattrap would not eat or sleep until he saw his precious sparkmate again. But the question was, would Cheetor and Dinobot survive after their adventure? Rattrap hoped so, or else he would be left alone to raise three little sparklings without a father.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Dinotrap, Ratbait, and Chopper are my little creations. Cheetor and Dinobot are fighting for their lives, will they make it through and will the sparklings have both their creators? What about Cheetor? This has implied slash, but nothing too blatant. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Cheetor and Dinobot were deep in recharge and lying in the med bay. Rattrap was worried as he could feel his sparkmate fight for his life. Rattrap kept pulsing out loving pulses to his sparkmate, hoping that it would help. Ratbait and Chopper, anxious to go see "daddy" lay on either side of Dinobot, both curled up and laying on top of Dinobot's spark area, as if drawn by the warmth. Little Dinotrap, on the other hand, went over to Cheetor, and curled up by his spark area, seeking out its warmth. Rattrap, too big to sleep on the berth with Dinobot, Rattrap slept curled up on the floor near his mate, wanting to be there when his sparkmate woke up.

Day after day, Rattrap paced while Rhinox worked hard to help both Cheetor and Dinobot recover from the sacrifices that they had made. Rhinox had checked over little Dinotrap and other than finding her a little over weight, Rhinox could find no ill effects from her taking energon off of Cheetor, who was the youngest bot amongst the group besides the sparklings. In fact, Rhinox told Rattrap that had Cheetor not fed the little one his own energon, the little femme would not have made it. Rattrap felt even guiltier because there was anyone he bugged more than Dinobot, it was Cheetor. Rattrap continued to watch, unaware that he was moodier now as he was once again pregnant, with multiple sparklings as rats and raptors rarely if ever had one offspring at a time.

Finally, ten earth days after the two bots were brought in underfed and/or severely injured, life was starting to return in the med bay. Dinobot, still in pain, was opening his optics and was able to see his little sparklings resting on his chest, but was unable to hug his sparkmate as it caused the warrior too much pain, but Rattrap leaned over and gave the bot a kiss, relief evident on the rodent's faceplate and by the energon tears leaking out of the rat's optics. Rattrap was just grateful that he would not have to raise all the sparklings on his own, the ones he had and any future ones coming.

But as for Cheetor, little Dinotrap was still trying to wake the large bot, large energon drops in her precious little optics. She was determined not to give up and gave an excited squeak when she rubbed Cheetor's tummy and he moved. While he was not awake yet, she was just happy that he was online for now. Both still needed medical care for a little while longer before they could be released, but all 6 stayed in the make shift med bay. Rattrap and Dinobot both realized just how far Cheetor had gone to protect and save their little one when they learned from Blackarachnia and Optimus Primal that Cheetor had been feeding his own energon to keep the little one alive. They were speechless, as neither had expected something like that out of a bot so young. Cheetor had truly shown what it meant to be a Maximal.

After a few more days, both Dinobot and Cheetor were back and healthy. Optimus Primal was thrilled that they had pulled through, though it was obvious to see that the sparklings were the reason that both Cheetor and Dinobot made it. And watching Cheetor with little Dinotrap, it was almost as if the pair were brother and sister, and so Dinotrap and Rattrap, both much older than Cheetor, talked and talked at length. They both saw how good Cheetor was not only with Ratbait and Chopper but also and especially little Dinotrap.

After the two talked, Rattrap and Dinobot talked at length with Cheetor. Not knowing what was going on, Optimus watched with a careful optic, as he did not want any of the team to suffer. But when Primal saw the three coming back laughing, he knew something good had happened. Rattrap and Dinobot announced that they had adopted Cheetor as one of their own, even though he was a grown bot. Cheetor was grateful as he had never really had a family when he grew up, as he had always been moved from one family to the next, for some unknown reason, no one had ever wanted him until now.

Optimus Primal was happy, as were the rest of the crew. Then Optimus gave them the even better news, the Megatron was no longer around. Optimus was shot a scared look by Dinobot as Dinobot knew that he had caused all the damage to Megatron, but Optimus walked up to Dinobot and told him "You may have caused the wounds, but because of your love for Dinotrap, you refused to kill him. He died because he refused to get help."

Dinobot raised his head, as he could now hold it proudly as even though he did not directly get rid of his enemy, he showed himself to be a true warrior, one with compassion and mercy. Rattrap, knowing Dinobot's hatred for Megatron, realized how much of a good guy Dinobot was when he refused to kill Megatron in front of little Dinotrap.

Meanwhile, Silverbolt was falling for Blackarachnia, who had defected from the Predicons, but now that the leader was gone, the rest of the Predicons were in disarray, not knowing who to listen to, hence Dinobot and Rattrap as well as their sparklings were mostly safe, though they would be safer once the Maximals could return to their own time. And with Rattrap being pregnant and with exploring new planets being their mission, they would be trapped in the past just a little bit longer, but the question would be, would they ever find what they were looking for to determine what planet they were on before they had to go home and before Rattrap gave birth again?


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Dinotrap, Ratbait, and Chopper are my little creations. Rattrap is pregnant yet again, Dinobot and the others want to make a search for the Ark to get a piece to prove that they were in fact on ancient earth before they leave. Will Rattrap give birth before they leave to go back to their own time? Will the remaining Predicons attack? Will they find the Ark? This has implied slash, but nothing too blatant and has M preg. No like – no read. You are warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Several months after Megatron had been offlined and his evil spark sent to the Pit)

Rattrap and Dinobot watched as Cheetor and the three little triplets played. And while Rattrap and Dinobot knew that it would not always be possible for Cheetor to watch the little ones, they could tell that they had made the right decision in making Cheetor part of their little family. And of all the little sparklings, Dinotrap loved Cheetor the most. Ratbait and Chopper loved having the big cat to play with, but Dinotrap just loved the cat out of the pureness of her little spark. He made an excellent big brother.

Rattrap and Dinobot watched a little longer as their three little sparklings followed Cheetor to his room, and once there, the four curled up together, and fell into recharge. Dinobot had to laugh as little Dinotrap laid right near Cheetor's spark while Ratbait and Chopper curled up together, and laid just on the other side of Dinotrap, but all managed to fit within the span of Cheetor's legs. And seeing that the little ones were safe, and not knowing that Rattrap was once again carrying sparklings, the two went off with Optimus Primal to explore the strange world that they were on, but Dinobot, having overheard from things from Megatron before becoming a Maximal said that they needed to find the Ark if they wanted to prove that they were indeed on ancient and prehistoric earth.

Optimus and Rattrap looked at Dinobot like he was nuts, but when Rhinox added that he thought that they were on ancient earth, Optimus and Rattrap took Dinobot much more seriously and the three headed out to explore, as Silverbolt and Blackarachnia were who knows where, and Airrazor and Tigetron were on patrol duty, as the Maximals knew that not all the Predicons were gone even though Megatron was dead. And with the Predicons in shambles, that made each potential attack more deadly.

Rattrap, though 7 months along but nowhere near as he was with the triplets , was not showing as much as he had been for his previous pregnancy, though he was slightly moodier than normal, but he was not able to get checked out by Rhinox now as the little group had exploring to do. And so the little group plodded on. But soon, it was dark and time to sleep, and while Optimus slept curled up on his own in beast mode, Rattrap laid curled up next to Dinobot completely protected by the large predator. Optimus woke up briefly in the middle of the night, and laughed as he saw the rat and the raptor snuggled together, before falling back into recharge.

The next day, the three Maximals set out once again, collecting samples and data. They would need proof to show the Maximal elders. Rattrap and Dinobot missed their little ones, but they knew they were in safe hands with Rhinox and Cheetor.

Meanwhile as the others were well on their way, Cheetor and the little sparklings were still napping, while Rhinox watched the monitor. Suddenly, Rhinox picked up an alarming signal – it was a Predicon and not just any Predicon, but Tarantulas, the worst of the leftovers. But before the Predicon could get near the base, he met a surprise attack, as Silverbolt and Blackarachnia fought off the lone Predicon, making the ugly bot turn tail and run. Rhinox relaxed a little, but it was only a matter of time before one of the Predicons made it to the base. But they would be ready come what may.

Back at the mountains where Optimus, Dinobot, and rattrap were traveling in their beast modes, they came upon a cave. The cave looked very awkward and so the little trio of explorers entered into the dark cave, turning on their own lights so that they would be able to see where they were going, not knowing that they were almost to the mystical and mysterious artifact that they were seeking. Rattrap was whining the whole way, but Dinobot learned how to gently carry his sparkmate, as Dinobot could tell something was wrong with his mate.

After digging through another cavern, Dinobot suddenly bumped his head into something metallic. Cursing and swearing, Dinobot was going to attack the object when Optimus stopped the raptor, as something appeared miraculously before the trio, but they would have to fight before they could explore this new found treasure, as Terrorsaur and Waspinator were in the same cave, fidgeting with something, something that they should not be messing with, but no one told them that.

And the fighting began, neither side realizing how close the Maximals and Predicons were to the proof that this was indeed ancient earth that they were now fighting on. Optimus and Dinobot continued to fight while rattrap instinctively hid. He did not know why, but his instinct was to hide. Dinobot and Optimus easily defeated the two stupid Predicons, only to find rattrap hiding and the ancient artifact that they had been seeking in front of them. They knew then exactly where they were, the question was could they find enough in the ark to help them repair their own ship so that they could go home to their own time, and preferably before more sparklings were born in this hostile environment.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Dinotrap, Ratbait, Chopper, Trex and Sewer are my little creations. Finally, the Maximals are heading home. This has implied slash, but nothing too blatant. No like – no read. You have been warned. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Optimus and Dinobot carefully approached the metallic object that they had found. Rattrap was nowhere to be seen, but the two figured he had hidden on the ship they had located. Optimus and Dinobot, after having defeated the two incompetent and idiotic Decepticons, went aboard the ancient Ark, so that they could find Rattrap who had hidden safely aboard the ship.

Meanwhile, Rhinox and Cheetor watched little Ratbait, Chopper, and Dinotrap who were starting to get into everything. Well at least Ratbait and Chopper were while Dinotrap stayed glued to Cheetor's side. Tigetron and Airrazor were out monitoring, making sure that the Decepticons were taken care of. Rhinox and Cheetor knew that the sparklings were missing their parents, but since Cheetor was part of the family, the sparklings were not as restless as they could be. Sliverbolt and Blackarachnia were off on their own.

Meanwhile, as Dinobot and Optimus searched the Ark, first for Rattrap and then they would look for materials so that they could repair their ship. And as they continued to look for Rattrap, they walked by all kinds of giant transformers, as realized that many of these bots in stasis lock were the ancestors of both the Maximals and the Predicons. Optimus was wide-eyed as the two passed the Autobot commander Optimus Prime in his chair while Dinobot was floored when he saw the stasis locked forms of Megatron and his SIC Starscream. They had to walk carefully around and over many different Transformers such as Jazz, Prowl, Soundwave, Thundercracker, Wheeljack, and Skywarp. And as they searched, they were once again led back to where Prime sat, and soon Rattrap crawled out from behind the Autobot leader's neck, which had been a safe place to hide.

And once Rattrap had been found, the three Maximals stood in awe of the ship surrounding them. And soon Optimus found that there were metal fragments lying around that could be used to repair their ship. Optimus and the others gathered as much as they could carry and headed back to their damaged ship. However, before they could leave, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia showed up and helped gather more metal to help repair the Maximal ship.

And though Rattrap tried to help as much as he could, the unsparked sparklings inside him were causing him to feel strange. And even though he struggled, Rattrap managed to carry a few things back, though most of the rest carried the majority of the scraps that they could find back to the Maximal ship. They soon met up with Airrazor and Tigetron, who took the materials from Rattrap. And all the Maximals other than Cheetor and Rhinox headed back to the ship, in hopes that they had brought enough material to repair their craft.

Since Cheetor and the little ones had finally decided to take a nap, it was Rhinox who saw the rest of the Maximals approaching the ship with all kinds of materials. Rhinox was surprised to see all the team members return, but was shocked to see Airrazor carrying Rattrap. Rhinox headed out to greet the team and to take the rodent into the med bay. And with Rattrap in good care, the others began to repair the ship.

Cheetor and the little sparklings did not wake during the entire time, as they were exhausted. Rhinox checked over Rattrap and found that Rattrap was once again carrying sparklings, though Rhinox could tell that the sparklings were almost ready to come out.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team patched up their ship. Amazingly, they had found enough scrap metal to repair the damage to their ship, and having collected data about the planet, the Maximals prepared to go back to their own time, leaving behind the creatures they had met on this planet and saluting the planet as they realized that they had in fact landed on ancient earth.

Dinobot sought out his mate, concerned about how Rattrap was doing. Cheetor and the sparklings woke up, sensing that Rattrap and Dinobot were nearby, and safe. Dinobot, having checked on Cheetor and the little sparklings and having found them safe, headed to the med bay to see how Rattrap was doing.

Dinobot was shocked when he went in and found Rattrap in the middle of giving birth to two little mech sparklings, both black in color and a combination of Dinobot and Rattrap with a body of a rat with legs and claws of a raptor. Dinobot was happy when he saw that Rattrap was healthy and back to normal as he could be. The two little mechs, identical twins though one had a white spot on his chest while the other had a white spot on his belly, were named Trex and Sewer. Dinobot was happy as his family was all safe and they were heading back to where they belonged, 4 million years in the future.

And upon returning, Optimus Primal and the others were happy that they had now returned home. Sparkmates Tigetron and Airrazor were happy, as Airrazor was unknowingly pregnant. Sparkmates Silverbolt and Blackarachnia were happy to be home, and were getting ready to start a family of their own. Dinobot and Rattrap, along with their family Cheetor, Ratbait, Chopper, Dinotrap, Trex, and Sewer, were happy to be heading home where they could raise their family safe and sound. Meanwhile, Optimus and Rhinox were just happy to be back were they belonged as both had sparkmates waiting for them. All in all, it was a happy ending as everything was as it should be, and the Predicons were no longer there as their leader was long gone. It truly was as if all were one.


End file.
